The present invention relates generally to lamps or flashlights and particularly to a flashlight adapted for insertion into a cigaret lighter shell.
Lamps and flashlights of different shapes and sizes and utilizing different on/off switches are well known. Miniature flashlights come in many sizes and shapes, however these flashlights are often too large or bulky or have shapes which are inconvenient for carrying. The outer casings or shells for these miniature flashlights are often complex from a manufacturing standpoint which adds to the cost of the flashlights. Finally, these miniature flashlights are typically not well suited for the rugged storage and carrying conditions to which they are often subjected.